


A King's Advisor

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Category: N/A - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Big Bad, Blackmail, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Forced Relationship, I might have to add Non-Con, Kings & Queens, Magic, Murder, Politics, Predatory Nature, Secrets, medieval times, tyrant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: The Kingdoms are unified, nearly so. Everyone would be at peace, utopic almost, if it wasn't for the vile Tyrant of Oberon whose madness and power could not be stopped. He now plans to arrive at the Council of Royalty to discuss matters unknown to the others. The King of Altamira plans to take his most valued advisor with him, under the guise of his daughter, so that intentions can be found out. What happens, is more than Thea can ever have foreseen. Secrets will come to light, and some people would rather they stay in the dark.





	1. Chapter 1

In the grandest hall of the Castle of Altamira, there sat a King with eyes the gentlest blue and hair as golden as sunrays in summer. His beard was shortened, to make him look younger, and his hands had scars of previous battles. Next to him was an empty throne, as was on the other side of him. Nearby, were 4 advisors.  
The one by the medium throne to his left was the oldest, his name was Malka. He looked like a wizard, with his long silver beard, the lines on his face, and the gentle violet light in his eyes. He knew the history of the lands inside and out, every town, every village, every landmark. He could tell you myths and legends and every belief out there like he followed them himself. He could see patterns of the lines of royalty, and had served under 5 of the Altamira line, the current King being the latest.  
The man furthest away from them, to the left near the back door, was Nickolas. He was a man who was older than he looked, with a rugged jawline and brown hair. His brown eyes were dulled, along with a handful of scars over his face. He was a militant man, knowing strategies and formations to the best of war. He was the Captain of the guard, the Commander of the armies, the Trainer of the soldiers who would go to war and protect their homeland. He was strong, he was intelligent, and rumor had it, he was a killer in his own right.  
The man to the furthest right of the King was Oliver. He was a young man with a smile that could brighten a room, along with dirt brown eyes and lava red hair, which was spiked no matter the weather. Oliver was a people person. He knew what was happening in any town and village, a gossip and spy of the best caliber. He knew who was pregnant, who was having an affair, who was poor, who was a witch, who was plotting against the king, but mostly, he knew what the people wanted. He knew where to go to get what the King needed, and from who.  
Each had their specialty, but none was as special as the advisor closest to him, at his right side. She was the youngest of them, the ripe age of 18. Her long platinum blond hair was in a simple braid, and her eyes, almost icy and other times electric blue, were cold and watchful. Her specialty was a unique one.  
“Am I sage or a murderer?” The King spoke aloud, the room barren except he and his advisors.  
“Both, my lord.”  
The young advisor spoke without fear, as she was the one the King could ask for truth, even if it hurt or even insulted the King. The other advisors were truthful, but only to an extent.  
“… How so, my friend?”  
“You are a sage, as you are kind and thoughtful. You care deeply for your people, and are willing to use your powers to better their lives, at any cost… That cost made you a murderer, as you slaughtered innocents and enemies alike in our battles for land and items of need. I find that your battle of Florien was unneeded, but you wanted the land for farming, which would feed many hungry here. The battle in Orit was more needed, as the town had a very important medicine that would cure many illnesses, but at the same time, many innocents got caught in the crosshairs.” She spoke evenly, almost emotionless in her words. The King paused, his breath catching. He was used to her truths, but still it was off putting at times.  
“You should be careful how you word things, Thea.” Nickolas said gruffly. He never did enjoy her words, even if they were always the truth. Maybe that’s what he didn’t like about them.  
“Calm now, Nickolas. It’s refreshing to hear the truth.” The King said, a smile coming to his lips. “I had asked, after all.”  
“Why have you asked, my King?” Malka asked, his wizened voice like one of a grandfather.  
“I am to travel to my brother’s land, the Kingdom of Heranion, and attend a council. We are to… discuss our kingdoms and our doings… And with the recent actions of my Kingdom, I know that my fellow monarchs will question me about my actions.”  
“Will we attend with you, my King?” Oliver asks, his voice young and almost childish, hiding his true age.  
“Only Thea will. I have need of her talents as… a tyrant will be joining our table.”  
The advisors’ eyes went wide, even Thea’s eyes widened slightly, as they knew who the King spoke of. The Tyrant of the lands of Oberon was an infamous warlock that was vicious and cruel as he was intelligent and strong. He was whispered about in many places, only in the most hushed tones, as rumor was that if you spoke about him too loudly or too long, he would show up to conquer your homeland. Rumors like that were not uncommon, but most were even more dark and terrifying. Some say he was a monster who took human form so that he could conquer all the world of Thera. Others say he drank the blood of warriors who fell, taking their strengths and powers for his own. A few even said he sold his soul to the God of Demons himself, in exchange for immortality and unfathomable power. No one crossed the Tyrant of Oberon and lived to tell the tale, so everyone did what he wanted when he wanted it.  
And now he wanted to come to the Council of Kings.  
“My King, are you sure it will be safe to go? What if he plans to assassinate you all?” Nickolas asked, his voice tinged with fear. The Tyrant of Oberon had armies like none ever seen, with the Tyrant himself always at the helm. The Tyrant was a master of warfare, of destruction, of death. Those who fought back, always died.  
“My King, I suspect the… the tyrant will attempt a trick or trap to harm you all… Please stay.” Malka quietly pleaded, his fear clear in his eyes. He knew of lands and kingdoms who have fallen and claimed for the Tyrant, of the deaths and destruction ordered on whims.  
“My King, you will more than likely kept hostage if you go. Stay here and lie, saying you are not well.” Oliver begged, the hair on his arms and back on edge. People who saw the Tyrant were almost always traumatized, saying the man did unspeakable things and the man himself had an aura of hatred and death.  
“Quiet.”  
The advisors silenced, the King’s hand raised at them to be still. The King’s eyes were steely and true, but even they had the hints of fear behind them.  
“I know that all you say may be true, but I cannot stay. I have told the council I would be there, for the Tyrant himself said that those who do not show up will be destroyed by him for defiance.” The King said, his voice cold. The advisors looked to each other, before bowing their heads.  
“When do we leave, my King?” Thea asks, her voice quiet, a slight waver to it.  
“We leave tomorrow… Forgive me for the small-time frame, my friend. I want to be there early, in case of any accidents.” The King says, looking to the young woman.  
“It is fine, my King. I will pack quickly and be ready. Your brother’s Kingdom isn’t too far from us, perhaps only three days’ time.” Thea nods, before looking to Nickolas, Malka, and Oliver. “I believe you should put Malka in charge, until we return. His wisdom will do well for the people. Nickolas should train the troops in magical defense in the meantime, as I have a feeling we will do well in preparing, in any case. Oliver, I would recommend you find out what you can on the Tyrant’s movements. Find out if his army’s been preparing for anything, if anyone noble has crossed into his lands, anything. He may be planning something, and it would be best to know why or what.”  
“Wise as ever, Thea. They shall do just that.” The King looked to the advisors. “Are there any objections?”  
“None, my King.” They responded, looking anxious at the thoughts of the future.  
“Good. You are all dismissed, except for you Thea… I have a few words.” The King said, Malka, Nickolas, and Oliver taking bows before exiting the room. Thea stood still, knowing what the King was to ask. He gave her a small look over, before sighing lightly.  
“What do you see for our future?”  
Thea closed her eyes, and for once, her mind was divided. There were many paths for the future to take, but all led to deaths, of who, depended on choices.  
“Death.” She spoke, making the King close his eyes. “Of who, I cannot see. Many or few, depends on us.”  
“Anything more?”  
“The Tyrant of Oberon could be a bigger threat than realized… or he could be our greatest ally, if our cards are played right.” She responded, making the King open his eyes and lean forward.  
“He could aid us?”  
“Yes… But at a price. A price that could destroy other Kingdoms, families, and lives.”  
“I see…” The King sighed, bowing his head before rising again, looking at Thea. “In order for you to go to the Council, you must be known as my heir, as only Royalty may enter the room and remain during our meeting. I have already made several dresses for you, and you must have a new title, so none will know who you truly are.”  
“I had known this, my King.” Thea said, nodding.  
“Your name, while we are there, is Princess Talia Altamira, my daughter.” The King said, a twinkle in his eyes. It wasn’t like he didn’t already consider the girl his child, as the young woman was found outside the castle when she was very young, adopted into the castle and raised among the nobles and servants, as the story is told. When old enough, she became the right hand of his, but one day, when his time had come, he would declare her as his heir, as his wife had died before giving birth to one of his own.  
“Talia Altamira… My middle name becomes my first. Very simple and ensures I will respond to it. Very wise, my King.” Thea murmured, before pausing. “What about your brother, my King? Will he not question why he hasn’t heard of his niece?”  
“He will not. I have been planning this for some time, feeding him information about you under the pretenses that you are my daughter. No one will question your presence, my dear Thea.”  
“Very clever, my King. I shall bring books on etiquette and learn the patterns of the other kingdom, so that I may play my part better.” Thea says, already knowing where she would have to go to gather such books.  
“Good. You may go now.” The King said, waving her away. Thea did a respectful bow, before walking out of the room out of the right-side door. She walked down the hall, before stopping in front of Oliver’s room. She knocked softly, Oliver answering with a blank look before turning into his iconic smile.  
“Good evening, Lady Thea. How lovely for you to stop by.” He greeted, his head slightly tilting. “Is there something I may be able to help you with?”  
“Good evening, Oliver. I request your assistance with the details and personalities of the Royalty that will be present at the council meeting… including the Tyrant.”  
Oliver’s smile faltered for a moment, a look of fear coming to his features. He knew all too well the Tyrant, he has met and interrogated several who managed to escape the Tyrant’s grasp… at least, until he had found them all. The ones he questioned were all missing, some human parts being found around their old homes. After a moment, Oliver opened his door fully, allowing entrance.  
“Come in. You have much to learn before the night is over.”


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage ride was smooth, she half expecting it to be rough, but the main roads were always smooth, it necessary for quick travel. Thea had learned much over the past few days, the proper manners, the expected etiquette, and everything she needed to know about the people that were there. That was the most important part, really. She had to know the royalty in the room, so she could be prepared for any reaction and predict how they will react. Thea was calm, but there was only one concern on her mind. The Tyrant.  
What if he did try to assassinate the entirety of the Council? What if he demanded the Kingdoms for his own? Why did he decide, after all this time, to come to the meeting? These questions plagued Thea, causing her usually unreadable face to contort into an expression of thought. The King noticed, questioning her on it several times during the journey. She would always respond,   
“The meeting.”

The sun was beginning to set, when she began to notice they were nearing their destination. When the great walls of Heranion came into view, Thea’s eyes twinkled with a sort of excitement. Heranion was the Kingdom of trade and of markets, it being the big center of the lands. It was neutral ground; all kingdoms gathering here to meet and greet. There was never any history of war of Heranion, which was a miracle compared to the other Kingdoms. As they passed underneath the enormous arches allowing entry to the Kingdom, Thea allowed herself to feel the marvel and wonder of a child. After all, this was her first time outside the Castle, let alone the Kingdom.  
“Welcome to Heranion, Talia.” The King laughed, noticing her look. Thea nodded, watching as they passed performers doing fantastical acts, large shop stalls full of fish or jewelry or pottery, and people of all sizes, clothing, and personality.   
“Its… more colorful than expected.” Thea professed, in awe of all the new sensations. The Kingdom of Altamira was more calm and quiet, it being farm land and full of animal life, so she was used to the small sounds and animal calls, not the loud bustle and yelling of a market.   
Soon enough they were at the castle of Heranion, where several knights and guards stood outside, along with a man who looked similar to her own King. He had light brown hair, slightly blonde, tamer than her King’s hair. His eyes were bigger, same color as her King, younger in years. He wore light violet-pink robes, royal robes of the King of Heranion. When the carriage came up, the man walked toward it, his lips contorting into a friendly grin. Her king chuckled, before opening the door himself and stepping out. He walked towards the man, his arms raised.  
“Fergus!”  
“Phineas!”  
The two kings collided, and hugged passionately, laughing as they did.  
“My brother! You have gotten older now! You look just like dad did!”  
“And you like mom!”  
The men laughed more, before pulling away. Thea stepped out of the carriage, watching the scene with a slight smile. Moments like these were rare for her King, hardly seeing his family. The man called King Fergus noticed her, and beckoned to her, waving her close.   
“Ah! You must be my niece, Talia.” Fergus mused, as Thea came closer. She curtsied, and he smiled. “My… You look a lot like your mother.” He pulled her in and hugged her tightly. She was surprised, but she hugged back, feeling a familial warmth rush through her. From that moment on, she decided, she was Talia Altamira.  
“It is nice to meet you, Uncle. I have heard much from my father about you.” Talia said, pulling away with a small smile. Fergus beamed, his eyes sparkling with love for the world and his family.  
“Have you now? I hope all you heard was good, niece!” Fergus replied, laughing before looking her over. “Tell me, what caused you to finally come and join in on the council? Especially this time?”  
“I finally won against my arguments with my father about doing so.” Talia said, glancing at King Phineas. “He was worried that being a lady and his only daughter would make me at risk… but I managed to break him and join.”  
“You are just like Geneva… Her same spirit, in a different form.” Fergus murmurs, smiling sadly. Queen Geneva was the Queen of Altamira, the wife to King Phineas. She had died a decade ago, suddenly lost to them after an assassination attempt on the King, the poison causing her to die after three painful nights. No one knew who did it, but rumors go that it was the Tyrant who orchestrated it.  
“That’s the greatest compliment given to me, Uncle.” Talia said, putting her hand on his shoulder. “I only wish she was here today to see me at my first meeting.”  
“She would be proud.” Fergus said, nodding with a smile, before motioning to the grand castle doors. “Shall we go inside?”  
“Gladly. I cannot wait to meet the others and make my mark on the council.” Talia said confidently, smiling as they all walked inside. The castle was very vibrant and colorful, mimicking the market place before. They were led around the place, Fergus enjoying telling the history and past events of the pictures on the walls and marks against the doors. The Kingdom of Heranion was the birthplace of both Kings, King Phineas having been married off to Queen Geneva to claim the Kingdom of Altamira as his own.  
“And here… is the room of the council. The Introductions are today, and over the course of the next few days we will discuss, argue, debate, barter, and mingle with the other Rulers to gain ground, resources, and power.” Fergus said, stopping in front of an intricately designed silver door. It was very much different than the others, making it stand out in the hall.  
“May we go in?” Talia asked, curious to meet the others.  
“Of course, everyone is already inside. Food is provided, so they are not as cut throat.” Fergus said, his tone amused from her eagerness. He knocked in an unusual way, before opening the door. A large circular table made of ebony wood, carved in the sides of it was royal insignias of the Kingdoms, names of the champions of older years, and legendary battles sat in the center of the room. Around the table, were 14 chairs, with 10 people already occupying them. The room itself was large enough to accommodate a small group of people, along with murals of the Kingdoms, including Oberon, all over the walls and ceiling. A large glass chandelier hung above the table, lit with different color fires, each to symbolize the kingdoms. It was bright enough to light the entire room, like it was natural light from the sun. Fergus cleared his throat, the room quieting and gazing at the newcomers.  
“King Phineas and Princess Talia has arrived. Be sure to be kind to the princess. This is her first meeting.” Fergus said, his voice loud and commanding. There were quiet murmurs, as the small group walked over the table.   
Talia could now see that the top of the table had lines, almost “cutting” it into eight slices, so each kingdom knew where to sit. When she and her King took their seats, the group focused on Talia, which she knew would happen.   
“Introduce yourselves, please.” Phineas requested, murmurs of agreement rising before the woman to her right stood up. Her hair was a deep brown, put up in a large ponytail with a braid around the core. Her eyes were gentle, a bright green. Pearls of lavender hung around her head, which made Talia notice a simple purple diamond mark on her forehead. She wore a cloak of purple, simple but well made.  
“My name is Queen Chandra, my dear child. I am the Guardian of the lands of Medella. This, is my daughter Nodia. We are pleased we finally meet you.” The woman spoke with a soft tone and gentle gaze.  
The young woman beside her stood up as well, looking shy and unused to being called out. She looked much like her mother, having her same green eyes and hair color, though her left eye was hidden underneath her locks. Her hair was put up into two buns, allowing hair to drip from them into a rather cute style. Around her neck was a choker with a simple rose on it. She wore typical female royalty wear, a dress with straps, and arm coverings. Her dress was purple as well, the color of their kingdom. She wore a string of pearls as well, only hers was a pinkish purple.  
“Pleased to meet you.” She murmured, a slight blush to her cheeks. Both women sat down, before a man sat up beside them. Next to the man was an empty space, which made her wonder before examining the man before her. He was young looking, his skin sun kissed and tanned. His hair was the deepest blue, cut on the sides, leaving the top of his hair wild like waves on the sea. His eyes brighter than the sky, bluer than some birds. Around his neck was a shark tooth necklace, close to his neck and eye catching. His robes were a dark navy blue, hiding his slim, muscular form underneath. Upon his head, was a crown, littered with pearls and smooth, hardened shells.  
“My name is Ros, and I am the King of Nymphet, the Kingdom of Water.” The man said, his eyes brightening even more. His voice was young, almost like a playful teenager, but at the same time, he had the authority undertones in his voice. “Welcome to the Council, Talia of Altamira.”  
Talia nods in respect, and Ros sits down. The young man next him stands up with a near bounce, and he beams, his smile almost as bright as his fiery red hair. He had a mohawk, it being as noticeable as he was being. His eyes were a rocky brown, large as to handle the low lights of the mines. Goggles were on the top of his head, and around his neck was a close necked necklace of a few stone beads. His robes were brown, but his was rebellious in the way that it was open to show off his muscular chest. There was a few scars on him, but knowing who he was, it was to be expected.  
“The names Ga-Mine, the Prince of the Canlis Kingdom! This here’s my dad, King Seroth, but everyone at home calls him Ol’ Rockhead! Pleased tah meet cha!” The man announced, his voice as extreme as he looked. Talia gave a smile, finding Ga-Mine’s enthusiasm rather infectious. The older man beside Ga-Mine stood up, his darker brown eyes twinkling behind thick goggles. Talia’s guess was the goggles were to protect his eyes, being so long in the mines that his eyes hurt in natural sunlight. He had wild brown hair, which stuck up and down uncontrollably. On his face was large downward triangles under his eyes, tattoos to help with sunlight she guessed. His brown robes were dusty, dirty, but it was tasteful, seeing the Kingdom they claimed.  
“As my son proudly proclaimed, I am King Seroth of Canlis. Welcome to the Council of Royals, m’lady Talia.” Seroth said, laughing as he wraps an arm around his son, love radiating off of him. They both took a seat, before looking to the lone chair beside them. Everyone was quiet for a moment, before the man on the other side of the empty chair stood up.   
The man was slightly off putting, to say the least. Having a black eye patch covering his right eye and a dark gray surgical mask over his mouth, she could still see the stitches going up his face. He had multiple piercings in his ears. The one eye she could see was dark amber, and cat-like. His dark gray hair was in dreadlocks, tied into a low hanging tail in the back. His skin was ashen, gray, like he was a corpse. His robes were gray in color as well, as well as having two necklaces. One was a thick color around his neck, black with red metal, and the other was alternating black and white beads.  
“My name… is King Advorus… I rule Caligo, the Kingdom of Magic… Welcome, Childe…” His voice was labored and dark, like it was hard for him to catch his breath. He turns slightly. “This is my daughter… Zenova…”  
The young woman beside him looked at Talia with an innocent and curious gaze. She looked like her father in many ways, but in a lighter tone. Pale gray skin, the same stitches, and a medical patch over her left eye, white dreadlocks hanging over her shoulders and behind her back… She was similar to him in many ways, but her aura was different. She had a cute and shy smile on her face, and her eye was brighter in color. Around her neck was a thin collar of black leather and white metal, and the same black and white bead necklace. Around her head, was a circlet with smooth white jewels.  
“Hello…” Zenova murmured, her voice soft and almost childlike. Talia felt the instant need to protect the young woman, a motherly feeling. The two sat down, and a young woman beside Zenova stood up, her hands together in front of her. She had deep purple hair, shoulder length and wavy. She had bright intelligent purple eyes behind burnt orange glasses. On her face was a medical Band-Aid and a normal one across her nose. Her tiara was a pale golden with Orange stones and jewels, slightly burnt on some sides. Her dress was an autumn orange.  
“Greetings Princess Talia. I am Queen Astraea, Leader of the Imperia Kingdom. So glad to see another young female coming to these meetings.” She said, her voice intelligent and youthful. “This is my son Bragi. If you have any questions, feel free to ask him. He may be even more knowledgeable than I.”  
The young man next to her gave her a cynical look, before giving her a half-hearted wave. He wore a burnt orange turtle neck with a light pinkish orange vest over it. He had pale skin like his mother, and shared similar traits with her. His hair was long, put into a thin ponytail, and his hair was pinkish purple, a lighter tone than his mother’s. His eyes were a shining pink, filled with coldness despite the color. He also wore glasses, though they were a narrower form. His form was slim, not fitting to one standard.  
“Pleasure.” He said, his voice was somewhat feminine, but still had masculine tones. Astraea sat down, going back to her notes, as a young man stood up next to Bragi. He was the last one to be introduced at the moment, and Talia knew who he was, just by looking at him. He was Fergus’s son, no doubt.  
“I am Prince Finn, future King of Heranion. My father is King Fergus, your Uncle. Nice to meet you, dearest cousin…” The young man said in a pompous tone, his arrogant grin showing off over confidence and oozing charm. He had the hair color of his father, the same dirty brownish blonde hair, only it was styled in what only could be called the “Prince Charming” style. He had the turquoise eyes of King Phineas, a trait that seemed to pass in the family. He had two studs in each ear, and a slight beard growing. His robes were a mimicry of his fathers, the same blues and purples. Around his neck was a necklace hanging low on his chest, a swirled rock of some kind. Talia was immediately put off by the boy, knowing she would have to keep her eye on him.   
“You already know me. Your Uncle Fergus, King of Heranion…” Fergus said, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled, taking her eyes off the boy.  
“Good to meet you uncle.” She teased lightly, causing him and a few others to laugh as well.  
“Well now, you should introduce yourself as well!” Ga-Mine spoke up, a fire in his eyes. He seemed to be excited to know more about the new girl.  
“Well—”  
“No.” Advorus raised a hand. The group gathered turned their gazes to him, some confused, others expressionless. “We must wait… for him.”  
Gazes turned cold, fearful, and stony. He did not need to mention a name for the others to know who he spoke of. The Tyrant. The seat empty between Advorus and Seroth was his.  
“Are we even sure he’s coming? I mean he may have just threatened it, so we would be stalled and waste time.” Finn asked, being bold in his words. Fergus growled at his son, his once open and friendly disposition now gone.  
“The man wouldn’t fool around like that. He would be honest in his ways of tormenting us, such as he would say to instead wait a few days before starting the chatter.” Talia spoke, surprising some with her words.  
“What?” Finn said blankly, confused.  
“We all suspect and know that he has spies everywhere, so he could keep an eye on us to make sure we followed demands. He wouldn’t bother coming out here himself if it was just for paranoia.” Talia explained, others murmuring and nodding in agreement.  
“Very wise, Lady Talia.” Queen Chandra acknowledged, her aura one of calm as she looks to the others, “She is right. He is coming, no question.”  
“When do you think he might arrive mother?” Nodia asked, quiet, as if the very mention of it would summon him.  
It was then, when the light in the room vanished. A small cry escaped out from some of the young princesses and a prince, a shocked murmur spreading through the group. Talia breathed, but the air itself was much colder than it should have been.   
“Fiat lux!”  
The fires in the chandelier returned, in a gray color. It was Advorus, arm raised, which returned it, Zenova looking at him with wonder. He lowered his arm, looking around the room, before landing his gaze on Fergus.  
“He has arrived in Heranion…” He cautioned, sitting down after a moment more. The room was silent, each royalty having an emotion on their face. Some anger, some fear, some contemplative, others anxious. None had ever seen the Tyrant it seemed, with good reason. The only ones who had seen the Tyrant were the ones who had angered him enough to deal with them personally.  
“Everything will go smoothly.” Talia promised, looking around at the royals. They were quiet still, before Zenova spoke.  
“I believe Talia.”  
Advorus turned his head to look at his daughter, who looked at peace with the promise Talia had made.  
“I do as well.” Advorus says, agreeing with his daughter.  
The others slowly agreed, before the air grew cold again. Talia looked to the doorway, and even she felt her heart in her throat. Second after second the air grew colder, before her breath was seen in the air, along with a few others. They all looked to the door, as it slowly opened. The Tyrant had arrived.


End file.
